Πάλη με τον εαυτό μου
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: Έπρεπε να δει τη μητέρα του να κλαίει για πρώτη φορά μετά από τόσα χρόνια για να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ήταν καταδικασμένος σε θάνατο, και αυτός και η οικογένειά του...


**Α.Ν/ Και ναι, αποφάσισα να γράψω και μια ιστορία στα ελληνικά! Είναι η πρώτη φορά που γράφω στα ελληνικά, οπότε ένιωθα πολύ περίεργα... :P Σκεφτόμουν ποια θα μπορούσε να ήταν τα συναισθήματα του Ντράκο όταν ε΄χε αναλάβει την αποστολή να σκοτώσει τον Ντάμπλντορ στο έκτο έτος, και έτσι, here you are! Φυσικά δεν μου ανήκουν οι χαρακτήρες, όλα ανήκουν στην Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ!**

* * *

><p>Όλα έμοιαζαν διαφορετικά.<p>

Κι όμως, πριν λίγες μέρες του φαίνονταν σαν ό,τι καλύτερο θα μπορούσε να του συμβεί στη ζωή του. Ή τουλάχιστον, έτσι του το είχαν παρουσιάσει. Και τους είχε πιστέψει.

Τι ανόητος που ήταν! Είχε φερθεί σαν παιδί! Σαν κανένα μικρό αγοράκι που το μόνο που το νοιάζει είναι να είναι ευχαριστημένοι οι μεγάλοι μαζί του, που το μόνο που θέλει είναι να ξέρει πως οι μεγάλοι το υπολογίζουν… Όχι, έτσι σκεφτόταν, αλλά δεν το έδειξε! Όχι, όχι, είχε δείξει ωριμότητα, ωριμότητα και υπευθυνότητα. Τουλάχιστον έτσι ήθελε να πιστεύει.

Μα γιατί δεν φοβόταν και τότε? Πώς του είχαν φανεί όλα τόσο εύκολα? Όχι, πάντα φοβόταν, απλά προσπαθούσε να πείσει τον εαυτό του πως ήταν ενθουσιασμένος, πως μπορούσε να το κάνει, και πως θα κέρδιζε δόξα και σεβασμό όταν επιτέλους έδειχνε σε όλους τι πραγματικά άξιζε.

Και τώρα, τώρα σκεφτόταν. Τι να δείξει? Δεν μπορούσε να δείξει τίποτα… Ποτέ κανείς δεν πίστεψε σ' αυτόν. Πώς να τους το αποδείξει, αν δεν του έδιναν την ευκαιρία, αν έκαναν τα πάντα για να τον πείσουν πως είναι άχρηστος?

_Μα __αυτοί __τίποτα __δεν __κάνουν, _σκέφτηκε. _Αυτοί __απλά __το __ξέρουν, __και __μάλιστα __πάρα __πολύ __καλά_. Και παρ' όλα αυτά, έπρεπε να τους αποδείξει ότι έκαναν λάθος. Μα δεν μπορούσε, δεν μπορούσε! Πώς να μπορέσει? Ήταν αδύνατον! Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να πιστεύει πως θα τα κατάφερνε? Κι όμως, είπε στον εαυτό του. Κι όμως, ποτέ δεν το πίστεψα. Απλά προσπαθούσα να πείσω τον αυτό μου.

Μα γιατί? _Γιατί_? Τι ανάγκη έχω να το αποδείξω αυτό? Τι με νοιάζει εμένα?

Α, τώρα ακούγεσαι σαν πεντάχρονο, αντιγύρισε θυμωμένος στην ενοχλητική φωνή στο μυαλό του. Τίποτα δεν έχω ανάγκη να αποδείξω! Σε κανέναν! Ούτε καν σε εκείνον!

Και τότε, γιατί δεν αρνήθηκες? Αφού το ξέρεις, πως δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να μπορέσεις να το κάνεις! Γιατί δεν αρνήθηκες? Η φωνή στο κεφάλι του επέμεινε. Αλήθεια, γιατί δεν αρνήθηκε?

Πολύ απλό. Γιατί δεν μπορούσε. Πώς να αρνηθεί, τη στιγμή που η ίδια του η ζωή, αλλά και των γονιών του, εξαρτιόταν από αυτό? Μα τότε δεν το είχε σκεφτεί αυτό. Η διάσταση των πραγμάτων δεν ήταν και τόσο… τραγική στο μυαλό του όταν του ανατέθηκε η αποστολή. Και αυτό επειδή τον είχαν πείσει, τον είχαν πείσει ότι δεν υπήρχε μεγαλύτερη τιμή, ότι άλλοι θα σκότωναν για να το κάνουν αυτό! Και εκείνος τους είχε πιστέψει!

Έπρεπε να δει τη μητέρα του να κλαίει για πρώτη φορά μετά από τόσα χρόνια για να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ήταν καταδικασμένος σε θάνατο, και αυτός και η οικογένειά του. Φυσικά, _εκείνος_ το είχε παρουσιάσει ως μία αποστολή που έπρεπε να εκτελέσει για να αποδείξει ότι άξιζε να βρίσκεται στο πλευρό του _μεγαλύτερου __μάγου __όλων __των __εποχών_… Το είχε παρουσιάσει ως την υπέρτατη τιμή. Την υπέρτατη τιμή!

την προηγούμεη νύχτα, δεν είχε ύπνο. Είχε κατέβει τις σκάλες, για να δει αν η μητέρα του ήταν ξύπνια, αλλά ευχόταν να μην την έβρισκε. Ήθελε να μείνει μόνος του, στο σαλόνι, χωρίς να τον ενοχλεί κανείς. Αλλά στο μικρό σαλόνι, το _δικό_ _του_ σαλόνι, το μόνο στο σπίτι που δεν του θύμιζε _αυτόν_. Αλλά όταν είχε φτάσει στη βάση της κεντρικής σκάλας της έπαυλης, είχε ακούσει φωνές. Προφανώς η μητέρα του δεν ήταν στο κρεβάτι της, οπότε αποφάσισε να γυρίσει πίσω στο δωμάτιό του και να παριστάνει τον κοιμισμένο. Το τελευταίο που ήθελε ήταν ενοχλητικές ερωτήσεις και συμβουλές. Αρκετά είχε στο κεφάλι του με όσα συλλάβαιναν!

Αλλά πριν γυρίσει για να φύγει, είχε ακούσει τη μητέρα του να μιλάει δυνατά. Αποκλείεται να μιλούσε μόνη της, κάποιος θα ήταν εκεί. Με μιας, η καρδιά του είχε σκιρτήσει: μπορεί να ήταν ο πατέρας του! Ποτέ δεν είχε τις σχέσεις που είχαν τα περισσότερα αγόρια με τους πατεράδες τους με τον πατέρα του, αλλά τους τελευταίους μήνες είχε φτάσει σε σημείο να προσεύχεται γι' αυτόν! Το γεγονός ότι ήταν μακριά του, και μάλιστα _στο_ _Αζκαμπάν_, ήταν αφόρητο, και ήταν κάτι που είχε ορκιστεί πως θα έπαιρνε εκδίκηση.

Αποφάσισε να μην ανέβει στο δωμάτιό του, και έτσι είχε προσπαθήσει να ακούσει σε ποιον μιλούσε η μητέρα του και τι έλεγε, με την ελπίδα πως ο πατέρας του επιτέλους γύρισε σπίτι.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνεις, Μπέλλα, δεν καταλαβαίνεις τίποτα!» την είχε ακούσει να λέει, και αμέσως το στομάχι του σφίχτηκε. Από την απογοήτευση που δεν ήταν ο πατέρας του, αλλά και από τα περίεργα αισθήματα που πάντα του προξενούσε η θεία του η Μπέλατριξ. Πάντα… τουλάχιστον για όσο την ήξερε. Δηλαδή περίπου ένα χρόνο, όταν ξαφνικά είχε γυρίσει από το Αζκαμπάν. Είχε δει παλιές της φωτογραφίες, με τη μητέρα του, και πραγματικά η θεία του είχε υπάρξει πάρα πολύ όμορφη… ήταν σαν την μητέρα του, αλλά και τελείως διαφορετική ταυτόχρονα. Η γυναίκα όμως, που παρουσιάστηκε ως η _χαμένη_ θεία του ένα χρόνο πριν δε θύμιζε σε τίποτα την αγέρωχη, όμορφη κοπέλα που τον κοιτούσε υπεροπτικά και σχεδόν σαγηνευτικά μέσα από τις ασπρόμαυρες φωτογραφίες δίπλα στη μητέρα του: έμοιαζε σχεδόν τρελή, και σαν σκελετός. Προφανώς το Αζκαμπάν είχε τεράστιες επιπτώσεις πάνω της. Αλλά η λατρεία της για τον Άρχοντα του σκότους, τον οποίο τώρα ο Ντράκο δεν ήθελε ούτε να σκέφτεται, παρέμενε η ίδια, αν όχι και περισσότερη.

Έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι φοβόταν τη θεία του. Αλλά, στο κάτω κάτω, ποιος δεν τη φοβόταν? Τώρα, όμως, έπρεπε να ακούσει τι έλεγε με τη μητέρα του.

«Τι δεν καταλαβαίνω, Κίσι? Μια χαρά καταλαβαίνω!» την είχε ακούσει να ξεφυσάει, προφανώς βαριεστημένη και αγανακτισμένη με το όλο θέμα.

«Όχι, δεν καταλαβαίνεις τίποτα!» είχε φωνάξει η μητέρα του, πράγμα περίεργο. Η Ναρκίσα Μαλφόι σπάνια έχανε τον έλεγχο. Πάντα υπήρξε μια συγκρατημένη, κομψή και αγέρωχη γυναίκα, αλλά τώρα τα απάντα έμοιαζαν για πρώτη φορά να ξεφεύγουν εντελώς από τα χέρια της, και η ασφάλεια του γιου της ήταν το μόνο της μέλημα. «Δεν έχεις παιδιά, δεν ξέρεις πως είναι να-»

«Δεν έχω, επειδή ποτέ δεν ήθελα! Το μόνο που ήθελα – και θέλω, είναι να υπηρετώ τον Άρχοντα του Σκότους! Και σε διαβεβαιώνω, πως εάν ποτέ αποφάσιζα να φύγω από το πλευρό του για να μεγαλώσω… παιδιά,» πρόφερε την τελευταία πρόταση με μία δόση απέχθειας στη φωνή της, «θα ήμουν περισσότερο από περήφανη εάν ο ίδιος ο Άρχοντας του Σκότους τους έκανε μια τέτοια τιμή!» αντιγύρισε η Μπέλατριξ, στον ίδιο τόνο με την αδελφή της.

Ο Ντράκο αμέσως κατάλαβε πως μιλούσαν γι' αυτόν και την… αποστολή του, οπότε αποφάσισε με ένα κόμπο στο στομάχι να μείνει εκεί και να ακούσει τη συνέχεια της έντονης συζήτησης.

«Εγώ όμως δεν είμαι!» φώναξε η Ναρκίσα, κάνοντας το πρόσωπο της αδερφής της να παραμορφωθεί από θυμό και έκπληξη.

«Δηλαδή το μετανιώνεις!» είχε πει, αγριεύοντας ξαφνικά. «Μετανιώνεις που δόθηκε τέτοια τιμή στον-»

«Και βέβαια το μετανιώνω!» την έκοψε η Ναρκίσα, ξαφνικά εκτός εαυτού. «Νομίζεις πως θα χαιρόμουν που ο μοναχογιός μου είναι μελλοθάνατος?» ούρλιαξε.

Ο Ντράκο είχε νιώσει τότε το στομάχι του να γυρίζει τότε. Δεν το είχε σκεφτεί ποτέ έτσι μέχρι εκείνη τη σιγμέ, αλλά η μητέρα του είχε δίκιο. Θα πέθαινε. Ή προσπαθώντας, ή επειδή θα είχε αποτύχει.

«Μα δε θα πεθάνει! Θα τα καταφέρει, και-»

«Πώς να τα καταφέρει?» ούρλιαξε ξανά η Ναρκίσα, με δάκρυα να κυλούν στα μάτια της. «Δε θα τα καταφέρει, και _εκείνος_ θα τον σκοτώσει! Και όλα αυτά, για μια προφητεία που ο Λούσιους δεν μπόρεσε να του φέρει!»

«Μη μιλάς γι' αυτό το θέμα!» φώναξε αγριεμένη η Μπέλατριξ, κάνοντας την αδερφή της να οπισθοχωρήσει μερικά βήματα. Ήταν φανερό πως η Μπέλατριξ δεν ήθελε να θυμάται αυτό το … περιστατικό.

«Ναι, αλλά εξαιτίας αυτού θα πληρώσει ο γιος μου!»

«Κανείς δε θα πληρώσει, αν τα καταφέρει!»

«Μα δε θα τα καταφέρει! Αν είχατε φέρει εκείνη την προφητεία, τίποτα απ' όλα αυτά δε θα-»

«Σου είπα να μη μιλάς γι' αυτό!»

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακόμα και ο Ντράκο είχε ζαρώσει από το φόβο του. Η θεία του είχε βγει εκτός εαυτού, και ήταν σίγουρος πως θα έριχνε καμιά κατάρα στη μητέρα του, αλλά ευτυχώς είχε ακούσει ξανά τη φωνή της.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω ποιο είναι το πρόβλημά σου, Κίσι, αλλά δεν αντέχω αυτή τη συζήτηση άλλο!» είχε φωνάξει, και μετά ο Ντράκο είχε ακούσει την κύρια πόρτα να ανοίγει και να κλείνει με ένα δυνατό πάταγο.

Δεν είχε μείνει να παρηγορήσει τη μητέρα του που έκλεγε με αναφιλητά, δεν είχε μείνει για να πάει κοντά της, δεν το άντεχε αυτό. Το μόνο που είχε μπορέσει να κάνει ήταν να τρέξει στο δωμάτιό του και να προσπαθήσει να τα ξεχάσει όλα.

Τώρα, καθόταν μόνος του στο κρεβάτι του και τα θυμόταν όλα αυτά. Ούτε και η μητέρα του δεν πίστευε ότι μπορούσε να τα καταφέρει… Γιατί να το πιστεύει ο ίδιος?


End file.
